


Objective Complete

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Detroit: Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Depression, Drinking, Gen, Guns, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Poor Hank, Suicidal Ideation, Swearing, Vomiting, bullet wounds, but either way i hope you enjoy!, follows a path where connor dies at least once, this could be interpreted as lover or friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: After the events of DBH, Hank still struggles with his depression. Connor wants to help.





	Objective Complete

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a DBH fic! I hope you guys enjoy.

Connor didn’t know what he had expected.

His processors whirled, and his mouth quirked to the side. Lieutenant Anderson -- Hank, he chided himself, as his partner had insisted he call him that name (“I was never one for formalities”) -- wasn’t at the police station, and calling his phone hadn’t yielded any preferred results. At this point, they’d never get to the scene of the newest homicide -- deviants were no longer a problem, but they were still placed on homicide cases with an android suspect every now and again.

He pulled up to Hank’s home, turning the engine off and exiting the car. The lieutenant had scolded him for breaking in through the window the last time he had been at home, passed out and too drunk to do much besides vomit and retch once he came to.

Connor bit his lip at the memory. Hank was suicidal -- he remembered seeing the gun by his friend’s body. His mind quickly calculated the chance he might walk in on the same scenario.

**Probability: 72%**

The android frowned as he left the car, shutting the door and walking quickly to the front door. He knocked a few times and waited approximately fifteen seconds to wait for a response. He reached, rang the doorbell. Connor heard Sumo barking on the other side of the door.

**Probability: 83%**

He tried the door, and to his surprise (at least, he thought it was surprise -- a feeling of dread -- fear swept over him, his other hand moving to adjust his tie) the door opened.

“Lieu -- Hank?” Connor called. Sumo stood on the other side of the door, tongue out of his mouth as he panted. Connor smiled, kneeling down and giving the dog a few scratches behind the ear. “Heya, Sumo. I’m here to check on Hank. Do you know where he might be?” Sumo just looked up at him, tail wagging, before he moved to the living room and flopped down.

The TV was turned off, and the home was silent. The lights were all on, however. Connor’s frown returned.

**Probability: 88%**

“Hank?” He called again, moving towards the kitchen. “Are you in here? You haven’t been answering your phone, so I thought I might check here before checking any bars that you may frequent.”

No response. Connor furrowed his brows. He wandered into the kitchen. He tilted his head when he recognized Hank’s figure, slumped over on his kitchen table. A few empty bottles of beer littered the table; the photograph of his son (Cole, Connor’s mind supplied) facedown on the table next to Hank’s hand.

**New Objective: Wake Hank?**

Connor noticed the revolver next, Hank’s hand curled loosely around the handle. He blinked a few times, registering alarm when his body tensed.

**Take Gun?**

Connor didn’t have to think twice. Snatching the gun and pocketing it, he turned Hank’s head to the side and started patting his cheek gently.

“Hank?” He asked. The lieutenant grumbled and stirred, but didn’t move. “My studies on human anatomy leads me to believe that this position is not suitable for sleeping.” Connor shook his shoulder firmly. “If you wake up, we’ll move you to your room.” Connor paused a moment, then sent a message to the DPD, saying that Hank was sick and needed a day off.

Hank grumbled again, finally waking up. His head raised, and his glazed eyes moved over Connor’s body.

“Connor…?” He slurred out. He shook his head, eyes beginning to slip shut again. “Nah… not Connor. Connor died.”

“Hank, I’m here now. I was placed in a new body, and I haven’t needed to be replaced in….” Connor checked his memories. “...Approximately six months, two days, and five hours.” He slipped an arm around Hank’s back, attempting to help him to his feet.

“Ahhh, fuck off. Leave me alone.”

“I’m afraid I don’t want to do that, Hank. You are intoxicated, and you need to sober up.”

**Objective Complete: Woken Hank  
Next Objective: [ ] Take Care Of Hank?**

“Leave me alone, you fuckin’ --” Hank almost fell over once he got to his feet. Connor helped steady him.

“I’m going to take you to the bathroom.” Connor nudged open the bathroom door, sitting Hank down on the edge of the bathtub. “Will you be alright staying here while I get you some clean clothing?”

**Hank ↑↑↑  
Friend**

Hank took a moment to look Connor over, then his complexion paled. “Yeah, I jus’... I’m gonna --”

Connor took the hint, lifting up the toilet lid as Hank lurched forward, retching into the bowl. “Your drinking habits aren’t beneficial for your health, Hank. I will make the suggestion again for you to let up on this habit. I can always --”

“Your criticism isn’t fuckin’ appreciated right now --” Hank retched again.

“I am concerned for your health,” Connor said. Hank gave him a sideways glance. “Alcohol is a poison, correct? Your internal organs, specifically your liver, will give way under the strain of constantly ridding your body of the toxins.”

**Hank ↑  
Friend**

“Weren’t ya gonna get me some clothes or somethin’?”

“My apologies, Hank.” Connor began to leave.

“Don’t fuckin’ apologize. Not after you died to save m’ life.” Hank wiped his mouth. “Ya sacrificed your life for me.”

“Human life is much more fragile than android life. We can upload our memories to be placed in other androids, should we die.”

**Hank ↓  
Friend**

Hank gave Connor a look that the android couldn’t place, and he blinked. Did he say something wrong? “Connor.... You can’t just say shit like that.”

Connor nodded, and waited a minute for Hank to say anything else. “I will gather you a new outfit.”

When Connor came back with new clothing, Hank was sitting on the edge of the bathtub once more. He looked up at Connor. “When you died, Connor.”

“Yes?”

“Did you feel anything?”

“Androids do not feel pain. We just get damaged --”

“I know, I know. I mean… like. When you knew you were dying, did you feel anything?”

“Oh. You mean emotion?” Connor handed the clothing over to Hank. “I had not been woken up at that point, so I didn’t. The only thing I could think about was how I had failed my mission.”

Hank frowned. “You weren’t afraid?”

“...No.” Connor furrowed his brows. “I had no reason to be.”

“Would you be afraid now?” Hank looked at him, waiting for a response.

“...It would be a logical response, yes.”

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose, giving a soft groan. “God, Connor, would you stop it with the big talk?”

Connor tilted his head. “I don’t understand, Hank.”

“Stop talking like a research paper and start talking like a person.” A sigh. “Jesus… I’m not sober enough for this shit.”

“You will once you rest. I’ve already called you in sick.”

Hank’s brows furrowed, and his eyes widened -- incredulous. “What’d ya fuckin’ do that for?”

“You are resting today. I’ve done some research, and it’ll be good for your mental health.”

“I’m fine.”

“You were holding a gun in your hand when I found you.” Hank froze. “Were you planning to shoot yourself?”

**Hank ↓↓  
Friend**

“Connor, that’s none of your goddamn business.” Hank’s lips were pursed.

“It is. I….” Care. He could say this now. He had emotions, he had feelings. He’d come to view Hank as more than just partners at work. They were friends, weren’t they? “I care about you, Hank.”

**Hank ↑  
Friend**

“You shouldn’t.” Hank bit his lip once the words tumbled from his mouth. “You shouldn’t care.”

“Why not?” Hank’s mouth opened and closed several times before he looked to the ground. “Your heart rate has risen dramatically.”

“Are you -- did you scan me?”

“If it will help me take care of you, I will take any step necessary.” Connor motioned to the clothing. “Get dressed. I will time you.”

“I’m not a child, Connor.” The android was already outside the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He gave a small smirk at the irritated grumble that Hank gave before the shuffling of clothes followed.

**Current Objective: Take Care Of Hank  
** [ ] Get Water and Painkillers?  
??? 

Connor made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. After shuffling through several cupboards, he found a bottle of aspirin. Grabbing the items, he made his way back to the bathroom.

Four minutes, thirty-eight seconds. Hank finally opened the door. Connor smiled, holding the water and aspirin out.

“Something to help before you rest.” Hank looked at them, seeming to consider his options. He sighed, grabbing them. He unscrewed the bottle, dumping a couple white tablets into his hand before popping them into his mouth, grabbing the glass of water and taking a few gulps.

**Hank ↑  
Friend**

**Current Objective: Take Care Of Hank  
** [ X ] Get Water and Painkillers  
[ X ] Given To Hank  
[ ] Put Hank To Bed? 

“You need to rest, Hank,” Connor insisted when Hank began to make his way to the living room. Hank groaned, running a hand through his hair.

“Kinda have a problem sleeping right now, Connor.”

**Current Objective: Take Care Of Hank  
** [ ] Put Hank To Bed?  
[ ] Find Out Why Hank Has Problems Sleeping 

“Why so?”

“I have nightmares.”

**Current Objective: Take Care Of Hank  
** [ ] Put Hank To Bed?  
[ X ] Find Out Why Hank Has Problems Sleeping  
[ ] Ask About Nightmares 

“Nightmares?” Connor asked. Hank swallowed, looking down.

“Yeah. Only time I can sleep is when I’m….”

“Intoxication helps you sleep?” Hank frowned.

“If ya wanna put it that way….” Hank sighed, arms hanging limply at his side. Connor waited a few moments before asking his next question.

“What do you dream about?” Hank immediately shook his head. “I don’t understand. You do not wish to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Why not? Talking helps.”

“It doesn’t help me, Connor. Drop it.”

“Is it about your son?” Hank turned to look at him.

**Hank ↓  
Friend**

“...Connor, you are so goddamned stupid sometimes. I told you to drop it.”

“I wish to help.”

Hank threw up his hands. “Fine. Ya wanna know?” At Connor’s nod, he huffed. “I have dreams about Cole dying. Dreams where I get to hold him one last time. And then… after you died, I started having dreams about you, dammit!”

“Dreams about me…?” Connor was surprised.

“I keep playing that damned scene over and over in my mind -- you jumping in the line of that deviant’s fire, seeing all those holes in you, all that blood…. And now you’re back here, not even a fuckin’ scratch on you, and everything I saw that day feels like a dream.”

“I….”

“Do you understand now?” Hank asked. “I can’t forget, and it’ll always haunt me, seeing those holes in you and… and your fucking eyes, staring at nothing, just like when he….”

“...I see.” Connor paused. “Your chances of survival were low, and I couldn’t think of anything else. I apologize that you are troubled by my sacrifice, but I am here now.”

**Hank ↑↑  
Friend**

Hank gave a wry smile, but didn’t say anything more on the subject. “If it’ll make you happy, Connor, I will try and sleep.”

**Current Objective: Take Care Of Hank  
** [ ] Put Hank To Bed  
[ X ] Ask About Nightmares 

Connor smiled, then helped lead Hank to bed. “If it’ll please you, I can stay.”

“You’re not a fuckin’ machine anymore, Connor. You don’t need to do things just because it’ll please me.”

“...Ah. Do you need me to stay, then?”

Hank furrowed his brows as he climbed into bed. “Do you have anything else to do?”

“No.”

“I don’t see a problem with it, then.” Connor’s smile must have been dazzling, because Hank returned it with a smaller, warm one. “Yeah, yeah, I get it.”

“If you need me, just call. I’ll be here.”

**Hank ↑↑↑  
Friend**

**Objective Complete: Taken Care Of Hank  
[ X ] Put Hank To Bed**


End file.
